


night owls

by haplesspunk



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Sick baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haplesspunk/pseuds/haplesspunk
Summary: Donna and Harvey stay up at night to take care of their colicky baby.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	night owls

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a ficlet inspired by a pic tweeted by Jess (@Ipaulsenspecter on twitter), and a headcanon started by Duda (@dudinhamfs) and then both Jess and Bianca (@rayofciccone) asked and... I tried. I hope I did it justice ❤
> 
> As always, thanks to Mandy (@iamdonnaspecter) for being my official evaluator.

She's done everything she's read in the books and on the internet and everything her mom said when they talked on the phone: baby is clean, fed (and a very healthy eater), has no fever, has been burped, but nothing worked. Donna still has a screaming baby in her arms. And if tonight follows the pattern of the two previous days, her baby will scream for a while still before she calms down.

At every higher scream, her heart breaks a little more and she hates that her baby is feeling miserable and there's nothing she can do. She's exhausted because she can't rest while the baby is screaming and she can't rest any other time because she's sick with worry. And she knows Harvey feels the same.

She's walking around their living room, whispering soothing things and trying to remain calm as she rubs the baby's back.

"Honey, please," she croaks out and kisses the tiny fist, eyeing the fussy baby's reddened face and it takes everything in her not to start crying right then and there.

She sees Harvey approaching as she turns around for the umpteenth time and the look he gives her, as worried as her own must be, kills her.

"Look, you're making daddy worry, baby." The baby keeps crying and she looks at Harvey, feeling lost and awful. "Did you get any sleep?"

He shakes his head. "I'll give Mike a call, tell him I'll get in later."

She sighs, doesn't even have it in her to reprimand. It's the second time in a week he's skipping work to stay with them, and while she doesn't want to disrupt their routine she's thankful for his presence.

Harvey takes the baby out of her arms and she weakly tries to protest; it's her turn to stay with her, he should be sleeping. He kisses her head, bouncing her in his arms, and turns to Donna. "Try to sleep, you look beat."

She gives him a look but she's so tired she can't even protest. She looks at their baby once more, kissing her back, then turning to kiss Harvey's cheek and heads to the bedroom.

He turns their sound system on and looks up something to play on his phone. He moves around the room aimlessly, in rhythm with the song, a soft jazz instrumental he likes to play for her sometimes to calm her down.

"Come on, baby. You're breaking Mommy's heart. She hates seeing you like this."

She keeps crying and much like Donna, he feels powerless. He pressed his lips to her temple and turns around the room dancing with her.

"I know, I know it sucks, but you need to rest, and it'll get better." He rubs her back, softly walking and moving to the beat.

He stays like that for god knows how long, until he finally sees sleep creeping up on her. He breathes a sigh of relief and keeps moving in case she'll get alert once more, but it seems she keeps getting quieter and quieter as time goes by.

He glances at her as she finally falls asleep, and turns the music off. Still sleeping, he sighs again and walks a little more. Just to make sure she's definitely out.

After a while, he lies down on the couch gently and places her on his chest, thankful for already being an expert at the maneuver so it won't wake her up. He closes his eyes, thinking he'll stay there for a little while until he's positive he can move her to her crib and go to sleep.

He wakes up after what it feels like hours, feeling Donna's hands stroking his hair and he opens his eyes, instinctively tightening his hold on the baby on his chest. He sighs when he sees she's still sleeping and glances at his wife, who's giving them a small smile.

"What's your secret?" She whispers, still scratching his head and it feels so good he's almost falling asleep again.

"Letting her wear herself out," he says, his voice a little scratchy so he coughs softly and freezes, afraid the baby will move. Donna takes the opportunity to take her from his chest.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep but the moment my head hit the pillow I was out, that's how tired I was." She starts in a low voice, smiling. "And waking up to silence, I thought I was in a dream."

His chuckle gets interrupted by a long yawn and he rubs his face. Donna safely holds the baby with one hand and stretches the other in his direction. "Let's put her in her crib and hit the pillows."

He takes her hand, bringing it to his lips for a brief kiss. "Okay, she didn't keep us up through the whole night but I'm definitely still going into work in the afternoon, you know."

"I wouldn't expect anything different." She gives him a knowing smile as they both head in the direction of the nursery.


End file.
